On a One Magical and Starry Night
by eakounih-paula
Summary: Harry and Ginny love each other but too shy to confess their feelings for each other. But the Valentines' Ball going on made them spill that they love each other. HG.
1. There's something in his eyes

            Ginny was in the common room, doodling on her parchment, all alone. The common room's nearly deserted. That's what she wants, to be alone. No one could disturb her or mind what she's doing. She can daydream as long as no one would come to her, especially "he". She can jot down what's on her mind, but everytime she's alone she always finds herself doodling one name over and over again. 

            "Hey, Ginny!"  Someone called her. Ginny spun around and saw Ron, Hermione, and Harry climbed in. Ginny felt that familiar jolt in her stomach.

_            Oh no!_ she thought and looked at her parchment.

            I love Harry. Hope he feels the same-No! He loves Cho. Oh damn! Why did I fall in love with him? Uhmmm… Simple! Because he's kind, caring, and—yeah! Too bad he'll never like me—but he's starting to notice me—no! Cho again. Remember. He'll never fancy me. Never love me… Harry, when will you ever notice me? When will you open your eyes to see that I'm just here? When—

            "What's that, Gin?"

            Ginny jumped and looked up. It was Ron. 

            "Nothing," she said and crumpled it quickly and threw it to the fire. She watched it burn into ashes.

            "What was that for?" asked Ron again. Ginny rolled her eyes.

            "I said nothing. Besides it's just a doodle,"

            "Let's just drop the subject," said Hermione. "Ron, you're like a girl. You're always asking," she added to his boyfriend. 

            "Whatever," said Ron. Ginny noticed the smile spread across Hermione's face. 

            "Why are you so happy there?" Ginny asked Hermione, who is sitting next to her.

            "It's because of that Ball this Saturday," said Harry dully, who took a seat across Ginny's.

            "Yeah! Have you heard about that one, Ginny? It'll happen on this Valentines Day," said Hermione excitedly.

            "So what's the big deal? I mean it's just a party," said Ginny as dull as Harry.

            "Yeah, right," muttered Harry.

            "I know why you're excited, Hermione," said Ginny, grinning.

            "Why?"

            "Because you don't have to find a date," said Ginny, catching Harry's eye.

            "Because Ron is already there for you," said Ginny and Harry together and laughed. Ron and Hermione looked at each other and both smiled.

            "You two, if I know you're just jealous of us," said Hermione. Harry and Ginny caught each other's eyes and both turned away to hide the pink patches on their cheeks, but they've got a smile in their faces.

            "Yeah! Harry why don't you tell her?" said Ron. Ginny suddenly stopped smiling and looked from Ron then to Harry. Harry looked at Ginny, turned away and looked at Ron. Hermione was looking at him.

            "Her? Who her? Oh! "Her"! It's not the right time to tell her," said Harry, managing not to stutter in front of Ginny. He cast Ron a warning look and at the same time he threw sideways glance at Ginny, smiling to himself.

            "I think I'm going to sleep now," said Hermione, yawning.

            "Me too," Ron said, still smiling.

            "Don't mind him, Ginny. He's just unwell," muttered Harry. Ginny grinned. They watched Ron and Hermione walk towards their dormitories.

            "No goodnight kiss for me?" they heard Ron say jokingly.

            "Goodnight kiss? What if I'll give you a pinch?" repeated Hermione and pinched Ron's shoulder playfully. "Okay," she said and gave him a peck on the cheek. "Goodnight,"

            "Goodnight," said Ron with a wink and both went to their dormitories, smiling.

Harry and Ginny laughed at the thought that the two had really end up together. Harry loved the way she laugh and felt the odd jolt in his stomach.

            "Those two—I wonder when they'll get married," he said. Ginny smiled and said "Yeah."

            "Gin, do you want to go to the ball?" Harry suddenly had said. He wanted to put the words "with me" in his sentence but he haven't got the nerves to. Ginny just stared at him. She thought he was asking her to the ball. She expected to hear the words "with me" but she didn't.

Ginny sighed disappointedly and said, "I dunno. You?" Harry shrugged. Their eyes met. Ginny was melting in his gaze. She refrain herself from looking into those emerald eyes. She was wondering why he looked at her like that. Ginny broke the silence.

            "Is there a dirt in my face? Where?" Harry looked away and smiled.

            "No. It's just—your eyes I never noticed them that brown…" he lied. 

            "So, what's happened between you and Cho?"

            "She belongs to my past. And I've found someone who's more beautiful than her. About Dean?"

            "Dean?" she said and smiled. "It's only my joke when I told Ron that I've chosen him. Someone had already made my heart beat," she added dreamily.

            "I think we have to sleep now. We still have classes tomorrow," Harry said.

            "Yeah, right," said Ginny and they both stood up. 

            "Goodnight, Ginny," he said.

            "Goodnight too, Harry," she replied and ran to her dorm with a blush in her face. 

Harry smiled. _At least she said goodnight to me,_ he thought and went to his dorm. He didn't notice that Ron's still awake. Harry just sat in his bed and kept thinking about "her". Then, suddenly a pillow hit his face.

            "Ron! You're still awake? Why did you do it?" Ron laughed.

            "To wake you up. Why are you sleeping in a sitting position?"

            "Shut up! I'm not yet sleeping!"

            "You coming to the ball?"

            "Er,"

            "If you'll not go to the ball, we'll tell Ginny that you like her," said Ron slyly.

            "Ron!" Harry gaped at him.

            "You've got to choose," said Ron teasingly. Harry smiled.

            "Okay. I'll ask her," and smiled at the plan he had in his head.

            "So, that's the deal. Goodnight,"

            "Goodnight,"

~*~*~*

            Ginny was lying in her bed with thought in her head. She couldn't forget the way Harry stares at her a few minutes ago. _There's something in his eyes when he looked at me. I wonder what it is. Could that be love? That seems doubtful. He likes Cho—no! He likes someone else who's more beautiful than Cho. Wait—if he doesn't like you, why did he blush when Ron and Hermione said you're just jealous? I dunno, maybe he's just embarrassed. Why would he be embarrassed? I dunno. That means he likes you—shut up! But I think he's starting to notice me… _she thought and found herself fall asleep with Harry in her dreams…


	2. The letter 'Y'

            The next day, Harry decided to ask her out but during lunch, she wasn't in the Great Hall and after classes, she was with Colin and some group of fifth years, doing their assignments. 

            "Oh, shit! Tomorrow is Valentines' Day! The ball," Harry said on a Friday night. _I've got to ask her or else someone else'll ask her…_ Harry thought and went inside the common room. There, he found Ginny alone beside the fire and seemed thinking so deep that she didn't notice Harry sat beside her. 

            "Uhmm… Ginny," he said softly, trying to bring her back to reality without embarrassing her. When Ginny heard his voice, she almost jumped.

            "Harry! What are you doing here?"

            "Er—nothing, I just want to sit with you," he lied. 

_Oh! Shit! How can I ask her? "Ginny, may I honor in going with you to the ball?" The honor? That's for the olden times. Come on, Harry, don't be so old-fashioned. "Ginny, do you think I can go with you at the ball?" Maybe she was asked by someone else. Maybe Dean—or Michael—or Colin. Fate, help me,_ he thought desperately. 

            _Is he asking me to the ball? No-he'll never ask me. Maybe I could ask him by myself? No—he'll just think that I'm a flirt. You're not like this, Ginny. Let a boy make the first move. What am I going to do now? Just sit here, not knowing what to do? Maybe he already has a date. Fate, please give me the answer,_ Ginny thought. 

            Then, suddenly Colin went inside the common room and saw Harry and Ginny, who were both thinking the same thing. He smiled evilly to himself.

            "Why are you, two, so quiet there? Or is this just an embarrassed silence?" he said slyly. Harry and Ginny went out of their thoughts and spun around.

            "Oh, shut up, Colin! And don't you dare tell her!" Harry said, remembering what Colin knows.

            Flashback

            Harry, Ron, and Hermione were exiting the Great Hall, heading for their next class.

            "Harry, did you tell Ginny that you like her?" said Ron eagerly.

            "Ron, why are you always asking me that? Do you want me and Ginny to end up together?" said Harry irritably.

            "Yah, 'coz I know I can trust you coz we knew each other for ages. I think that you're the best guy for my sister. Since you saved her from the chamber, I reckon that you care for her," said Ron.

            "But Ginny doesn't like me," said Harry. Hermione was about to say something when someone said, "Ginny, Harry?" It was Colin. "You want me to tell her that you fancy her?"

            "So want me to strangle you?" said Harry.

            "No, but it's better she knows the truth,"

            "If you tell her, Colin, I swear…" Harry trailed off.

            End of flashback 

            "What if I'll tell her?"

            _I really hate to hear the word "her". It will always remind me of Harry's special someone,_ thought Ginny angrily.

"I'll _strangle_ you,"

"Really?" he asked, pretending to get scared.

"Yeah, really. So you better disappear," Harry said irritably. With one final look, Colin went to his dorm, still smiling slyly.

            _If I'll not ask her, I will never know the answer. Come on, Harry gather all your courage. Why am I so afraid to ask an ordinary girl like her when I'm so brave facing Voldemort? No—she's not an ordinary girl. She's my special someone. Go on, Harry, grit your teeth, ask her and you'll know the answer,_ he thought.

            "Ginny?" he said. _Come on. It's easy. Ginny, will you go to the ball with me?_ He thought

            "Yes?" she replied. _Maybe he's going to ask me now_, she thought.

            "Uhmm… Will you—Will you, er, go to the ball?" he paused. _Come on just say those two words. They're the only ones missing._ "er, with me?" he finished and felt his cheeks getting hot.

            _Finally! But don'tblush,don'tblush,don'tblush_, she thought. Too late! She felt her cheeks starting to burn up.

            "Harry, uhmm…" she began and looked at Harry, who was looking at the ground, hands on his face. _Fate, please don't tell me she'll say "no", please…_ he thought.

            "Okay, I will," she said. Harry looked up and saw her smiling. The words "Okay, I will" kept ringing in his head. His eyes glinted with happiness.

            "You will?" he said with great joy.

            "You want me to change my decision?" she asked with a smile.

            "YEEESSSSS!" he shouted so happily that he almost hugged Ginny, causing heads to turn to their direction.

            "Be quiet! You're attracting attentions," hissed Ginny. "But you really mean it?"

            " Of course!" Harry said.

            "Why?"

            "I just want to spend the night with you,"

            "Why?"

            "Why there's always a 'why'?"

            "Why are you asking?"

            "Why are you answering my question with a question?"

            "Why do you care if I answered your question with a question?"

            "Why do you like the word 'why'?" They're so noisy now that some third and fourth years went to their dormitories. Hermione and Ron entered the common room and saw Harry and Ginny arguing but smiling, like they're teasing each other. Ron and Hermione looked at each other.

            "Look at those two, it's obvious that they love each other. Why don't they just tell each other?" 

            "Ron, I think Harry's going to tell her tomorrow—on Valentines' Day," whispered Hermione. Ron smiled.

            "Maybe," he said and put his arm around Hermione's shoulders as they walked towards Harry and Ginny's direction.

            "Why I like the word 'why'? Because it reminds me of the letter 'Y', which is the last letter of my crush's name," she said without thinking, but she's certain not to stammer or else it would be obvious. She had thought of some things to cover up what she has said.

            " The letter 'Y'. Last letter. Like—like a boy named Harry, right?" he teased.

            "Harry, I didn't know that you were that assuming,"

            "I'm not assuming that you like me. I'm just telling the truth,"

            "But you're bending the truth,"

            "Well, anyways, I also had a crush whose name ends with a letter 'Y'…" 

            "Like—Ginny?" someone said. It was Hermione. With sideways glance at Ginny, Harry saw her blushing.

            "What if I'll say 'yes'?" Harry said and noticed Ginny going redder than before; Harry smiled.

            "I missed that blush," he told Ginny slyly. Ginny grinned, said "And you missed this?" and punched Harry's shoulder playfully.

            "Ouch! I'm not asking you to punch me," he said.

            "Whatever! Harry, we better go to sleep or else we'll be a disturbance to Ron and Hermione's …" she trailed off, seeing the expression on Ron and Hermione's faces. Harry grinned and said, "Yeah, we better" Harry and Ginny stood up, heading to their dormitories. 

            "Goodnight, Ms. Weasley," Harry said jokingly.

            "Goodnight, young Mr. Potter," Ginny said teasingly and went to her dorm, thinking, _That was the best night I had ever experienced with him. I didn't know he had also a great sense of humor…_

END OF Chapter 2


	3. At the Ball

In the common room, 6:00 pm…

            "Harry, aren't you coming with us?" said Ron with his green dress robe.

            "You go ahead. I'll wait Ginny,"

            "Okay," Ron said and added to Hermione, who was wearing a pale blue dress robe and made her hair straight.  "Let's go?" offering her an arm.

            "Sure," she replied and took it. Harry his two best friends went out of the portrait hole and waited for Ginny to go down. He was dying to see Ginny now; how she looks, how she did her hair and everything. Some many minutes later…

            "Harry?" Harry spun around to see his princess—uhmm—he mean—Ginny. He felt that jolt again. Ginny was standing on the staircase, two steps before she reach its foot. Harry stared at her for a long time, couldn't believe how beautiful Ginny is that night. She was wearing a rose-colored dress robe, which flowed like satin. She was smiling at Harry, like an angel. It hit him. Her smile. Her lips and cheeks were rosy. Her straight hair had now curls at the end. She was standing there, so simple yet so elegant.

            "Did I make you wait too long?" she asked, taking one step downwards. 

            "Wow, Ginny! You look awesome!" He said, not stopping himself anymore. Ginny went slightly red.

            "Um, I think you mean to say 'awful',"

            "No, it's true. You look beautiful. Yeah, that's it. If you don't want 'awesome'," he and walked towards her and offered her his arm, "Shall we?"

            "Sure," she replied and took it. While going down, they remained silent. Whenever Ginny looked up to look at Harry, she quickly turned away as Harry stared at her. Harry, who was wearing a dark blue dress robe, stared at her, but everytime he sees Ginny looking at him, he would turn away too. By the time they reached the Great Hall, they immediately saw red and pink hearts falling from the ceiling. They went immediately to their table, where Ron and Hermione, who both said "Hi", are. They just smiled. Harry pulled her a chair. 

            "Thanks," she said coyly_. Don't be shy; it's only Harry_, she thought. Then, Harry took a seat across hers. A new song was played now. Ginny looked up at Harry, expecting him to ask her to dance with him. But she was just disappointed; Harry didn't ask her. He was just staring at the butterbeers on the table. 

"Care to dance?" she heard Ron say to Hermione, who nodded. Ginny watched the couple walk towards the dance floor and dance.

_~Lately, I'm not who I used to be_

_Someone's come and taken me_

 Where I don't wanna go~ 

            "I don't like that song," Harry muttered, making sure that Ginny couldn't hear him. "Why are they playing songs like that? That's for the broken-hearted people only,"

_~If I knew exactly what I have to do_

_In order to be there for you_

When you were feeling low~ 

            "I knew what I have to do so that I can be there for her. I hope the next song isn't like this. I can't dance with Ginny if the song's like this," continued Harry. Dean went to their table and saw Harry frowning and muttering. 

            "Hey, Harry! Have you gone crazy? Why are you murmuring there by yourself? You look like a fool there," he commented. Ginny saw how Harry frown and muttered but didn't hear what he was muttering. She turned away to hide the sounds of her laughter.

            "No, it's just that song," he said and Dean went away, looking for his pair. The song has finished. Then another. Then another. Ginny was tired of sitting there, not being asked by Harry. 

_~"Never look back," we said_

_How was I to know?_

_I miss you so_

_Loneliness ahead, emptiness behind_

Where do I go? ~ 

            _Poor they_, she thought, looking around and saw sad faces and eyes of some people. _Heart broken and on Valentines' Day. I'm not heart broken but I'm just sad coz he one I love doesn't love me back. I wonder why he asked me to go with him. Maybe when he asked "her" she already had a date. Maybe the reason why he went here is to see "her". He doesn't like me back. I know he just can't_

_            If he doesn't like you back, then why did he stutter and blush when he asked you out? _ Said the little voice in her brain.

_            I don't know—I mean it's just normal_, she thought.

            _Why? Did Neville blushed and stuttered when he asked you for the Yule Ball?_ Asked the little voice again.

_            No,_

_            So…that means he likes you too. And why did he told you that he had a crush whose name ends with a letter **y** and why did he told you not to mind Ron when he's teasing you?_

_            Shut up! _She thought furiously and the little voice remained quiet_. You're so annoying._ Then, she looked around and spotted Cho, who was with Michael Corner. _Cho, only if you knew how much Harry loves you. His eyes are only for you. Cho, I know you could do me a favor. Please, please, please. Love Harry as much as he loves you. That's the only way he could be happy_, she thought and could have told it to Cho if they were face-to-face. Harry saw Ginny looking at Cho. He was wondering what she was thinking. Ginny looked away from her.

            Fates, what did Harry see in Cho that he didn't see in me? If only I were the girl Harry dreamed of. If only I were the one he loves. If only I were Cho. Why are there so many "If only's"? I know they will never come true. I don't mind if he'll spend his time watching at Cho and let me sit here. Now I understand. I know I'll remain his friend—

            "May I have this dance?" someone asked and offered his hand. She looked up and saw it was Harry.

            "Okay," she said and took it. They went to the dance floor. _At last! I waited a song like this to be played,_ Harry thought. Harry slipped his hands on Ginny's waist while she put her hands on his neck. 

_~And as I look into your eyes_

_I see an angel in disguise_

_Sent from God above _

_For me to love _

To hold and idolise~ 

They were just looked at each other for a long time, smiling. Harry couldn't tear his gaze away from Ginny. She looked so beautiful, pretty, whatever. The world has just suddenly stopped rotating and revolving for Harry and Ginny. Neither of them can speak.

_~And as I hold your body near_

_I'll see this month through to a year_

_And them forever on_

_Till life is gone_

I'll keep your loving near~ 

            "Ginny, what do want to do when you graduate?" Harry said, breaking the blissful silence, but still looking into those chocolate-brown eyes.

            "Me? I think I'm just going to sing," she replied, looking down but after some seconds she found herself drowning into his mesmerizing green eyes.

            "I hear you had a wonderful voice,"

            "I discovered it only when I took Muggle Studies. How did you know, by the way?" 

            "Colin, he told me. He's been bugging me lately, telling me stuffs about you since he knew that—" he stopped abruptly.

            "That what?" 

            "Never mind,"

_~And now I've finally found my way_

_To lead me down this lonely road_

_ All I have to do is follow you_

To lighten off my load~ 

            "Gin, did Colin mention something about me?" asked Harry curiously. Ginny racked her brains.

            Flashback

            They were having Potions at that time together with the Ravenclaws. Then Colin spoke up.

            "Ginny, did you know something about Harry?" he said, trying to keep his voice low.

            "Why? What about him?" she said, trying not to let her curiosity show.

            "He had a crush on—"

            "Creevey!" said Snape. "Can't you make your Potion without opening you mouth?" Colin didn't answer and just glared at him.

            "I'll tell you later," hissed Colin.

            End of flashback

            "But he forgot to tell me who it is. Who is it, Harry? Is it 'her'?"

            "Actually, yeah," he said, smiling.    

"So, what's up with you and 'her'?" said Ginny.

            "Her? She's just here, so near with me," he said, pretending to look around. He looked at Ginny, who convinced herself not to look jealous. He wondered why Ginny haven't figured out that she's the one. Or maybe she's just pretending not to see.

_~You treat me like a rose_

_You give me room to grow_

_You shown the light of love on me_

_And gave me air so I can breathe_

_You open doors that close_

_In a world where anything goes_

_You gave strength so I stand tall_

_Within this bed of earth _

Just like a rose~ 

            "Gin, I think tonight is the right time for me to answer my question with a 'yes' or a 'no'", Harry said.

            "Harry, I don't understand," she said with confusion. Answer him with a 'yes' or a 'no'?

            "Gin, do you love me?" he asked, looking straight into her eyes. Ginny's eyes widened. They were still dancing.

            "Why are you asking?"

            "Nothing. I just want to know if you feel the same," replied Harry.  

"Feel the same?" 

"Ginny, I love you," he said truthfully and Ginny could see it in his eyes that he meant it. 

_What? Is he joking? Am I dreaming?_ She thought desperately. Questions now invade her mind.

"Are you crazy?" she blurted out. Harry looked at her in disbelief. He looked down to the ground as he felt his heart sank and dropped.

END OF CHAPTER 3

AN: Guys, their dance is not yet over. Don't worry, she won't say 'no' to Harry, but do you think it's still too early to say 'yes'? What do you think, guys? Do you think she'll say 'yes' immediately or let Harry wait for some time?


	4. Ginny's secrets revealed

Disclaimer: I don't own anything. Harry Potter and all the characters mentioned below belong to JKR. "Heaven by your Side" (you and I cannot…) belongs to A1.

"Are you crazy?" she blurted out. Harry looked at her in disbelief. He looked down to the ground as he felt his heart dropped and sank.

They were still dancing and Harry looked up.

_~When I feel like hope is gone_

_You give me strength to carry on_

_Each time I look at you_

_There's something new_

_To keep our loving strong~_

            "No—maybe," he said sadly, looking in her eyes. Nothing in her eyes. "Maybe that's what you think. I'm just telling you what I really feel inside, but I'm not asking you to love me. I'm not asking you to feel what I feel. I just want you to know, that's all,"

            _Yeah, he's not joking,_ she thought and looked at him. He was looking back at her, but she won't let Harry see what's in her eyes. 

            "Harry, I'm not yet saying anything," she said.

_~I hear you whisper in my ear_

_All of the words I long to hear_

_Of how you'll always be_

_Here next to me_

_To wipe away my tears~_

            "Oh," he said, hoping Fates would give him a chance.

            "Harry," she began. "All of these years, I always dream of being loved by the boy, whom once I had fancied and once I had given up on. I have always waited for that day to come. I always hope that one day you'll tell me that you love me and you're going to ask me if I love too," Harry stared at her, starting to feel the warmth he feels inside.

Ginny smiled. 

            "There's nothing I could wish anymore. They all had come true now. The night when I didn't expect would be the happiest night of my entire life," she continued and couldn't help the smile to grow wider. "Harry, yes. I love you too,"

_~Now, I've finally found my way_

_To lead me down this lonely road_

_All I have to do is follow you_

_To lighten off my load~_

            Harry smiled widely and looked in her eyes, which are now shining with love. Without warning, Harry gave the tip of Ginny's nose a quick kiss. Ginny looked at him with warning.

            "Harry! We're in the middle of a dance,"

            "Don't worry. No one's looking," he said, grinning. They looked around. Ron and Hermione were sitting, talking enthusiastically, not taking their eyes off each other's. 

_~You treat me like a rose_

_You gave me room to grow_

_You shone the light of love on me_

_And gave me air so I can breathe_

_You open doors that close_

_In a world where anything grows_

_You gave me strength so I stand tall_

_Within this bed of earth_

Just like a rose~ 

            "Gin, I really thought you would say 'no'."

            "Could I say that?"

            "I was just wondering because you asked me if I'm crazy,"

            "I asked you that coz I want to know if you're just kidding or not,"

            "I thought you gave up on me a year ago?"

            "Yeah, I did. But it doesn't mean I'm over you already,"

_~And though seasons change_

_Our love remains the same_

_You fave the thunder_

_When the sunshine turns to rain_

Just like a rose~ 

            "By the way, who's 'her'?"

            "Don't tell me you don't know her? Ginny it's you," he said, laughing. Ginny's eyes widened.

            "Me? Did you know how much I hated that word? You know. It always reminds me of your special someone,"

            "So you hate yourself?" he joked. She laughed at the thought of hating herself.

_~You treat me like a rose_

_You give room to grow_

_You shone the light of love on me_

_And gave me air so I can breathe_

_You open doors that close_

_In a world where anything goes_

_You give me strength so I stand tall_

_Within this bed of earth_

Just like a rose~ 

Ginny pinched his nose playfully. "No, Mr. Potter. Since the second you told me who it is,"

Harry brushed his nose into hers, which made her snicker. They looked at Ron and Hermione. They were looking back at them, smiling wickedly. Harry and Ginny looked at each other and laughed.

_~You give me strength so I stand tall_

_Within this bed of earth_

_Just like a rose~_

            "Let's disturb them," Harry said. They walked to their table, Harry put his arm around Ginny's shoulders and Ginny leaned against him.

            "Hey, guys!" Harry called. "I want you to meet someone," 

Ginny frown and looked around. No one was with him except her.

            "Someone?" Ron and Hermione said in chorus. 

            "Hermione. Ron. This is Ginny, my girlfriend" he introduced as if they have never met before. 

"Ginny, that is Ron and Hermione," he said, pointing to Ron and Hermione. Ron and Hermione laughed together with Ginny.

            "Don't mind him. He had just gone a little crazy," Ginny said and they sat.

"So, you're already an item?" said Ron curiously.

"Obvious, isn't it?" said Hermione.

"Oh, okay. Care to dance?" said Ron as another song started.

"Sure,"

_~You and I cannot hide_

_The love we feel inside_

The words we need to say I feel that I have always walked alone But now that you're here with me There'll always be a place I can go~ 

            "Look at those two. Do you think they would last forever?" asked Ron.

            "I think so, you know. It's obvious that they love each other," replied Hermione. 

_~Suddenly our destiny _

_Has started to unfold_

_When you're next to me I can see _

_The greatest story love has ever told~_

            "Ron, you know, I really thought that you only love as a friend,"

            "Haven't you wondered why I'm so jealous when you talk about Krum?"

            "I wondered. I you thought he's special to me, he is," said Hermione, smirking. Ron's eyes grew bigger. Hermione laughed.

            "Ron, relax. If he's my special friend, you're my special someone, but he's just my friend, not a special friend," she added. Ron smiled and put a stray curl of her hair behind her ear.

            "Happy Valentines' Day," he said.

_~Now my life is blessed with the love of an angel_

_How can it be true?_

_Somebody to keep the dream alive_

_The dream I found in you_

_I always thought that love would be the strangest thing to me_

_But when we touch I realize that I found my place in heaven by your side~_

Back to Harry and Ginny…

            "Yeah, my life is now blessed with the love of an angel," Harry told Ginny, listening to the music.

            "Angel?" asked Ginny.

            "Yeah, you. Coz you're my angel, my love, my inspiration, my life. You're my everything," he said. Ginny grinned.

            "You're joking," she said and pinched Harry's stomach playfully. 

            "You can't torture me anymore. I'm your boyfriend now," he joked. Ginny glared at him, but trying not to smile.

            "Can we go outside?" said Harry.

            "Oh, sure. Why not?" she replied. They walked to exit the Great Hall. As they walked, Ginny felt that she was the happiest person now. Especially when Harry slipped his hand into hers. The feeling she got when he entwined his fingers into hers.

            "Ginny, look at the stars. They're so far away now." Harry said when they were standing beside the lake. Ginny looked up. There are so many stars, then a star started to fall…

            "A shooting star," she whispered. They looked at each other and knew what each of them were thinking and closed their eyes.

            _I wish we'd stay like this forever_, she thought.

            _I wish this love would never end_, Harry thought.

The moment they opened their eyes, they met immediately. Harry leaned closer. 

Closing her eyes, his lips were on her own. Ginny couldn't think anything. It felt like a dream and the surroundings just disappeared. She didn't know where she is and all she could picture is about her and Harry.

            _My first kiss… Harry…_ was all she could think about. She wanted to make time stood still. She felt the sensation that was washing over her.

They broke apart and Ginny couldn't help but look into those fascinating green eyes. Still can't believe that Harry kissed her. Then, Harry held out a choker before her very eyes. Ginny's eyes widened.

            "Harry, you shouldn't've—"

Harry put his index finger on her lips, which made her remain silent.

            "It's okay. Besides I really planned to give this to you when I confessed my feelings to you even though you don't love me," he stated and put it around her neck.

"Happy Valentines' Day, love," he said to Ginny, who was looking back at him. Ginny looked down at it and touched it. She looked at Harry and beamed. Then, she stood on her toes and gave Harry a swift kiss on the lips.

            "Thanks, Harry. I love it," she said. Harry couldn't help but envelop her in his arms, where she belongs. Ginny embraced him back.

            "I love you, Ginny," he whispered.

            "I love you, too, Harry," she whispered back.

            "Gin, promise me that you'll never forget this night," he said.

            "Of course," she said softly, still wrapped in Harry's arms. "I'll never forget this night and I promise,"

Of course, she'll never forget that night! How can she forget that moment? 

All her dreams come true on a one magical and starry night.

--END--

AN: Guys, this is the last chapter of this story. I'm sorry if it's so short. Anyway, thanks to your reviews and suggestions. I really appreciate them.


End file.
